Wild Unexpectedness
by Mysterious Prophet
Summary: AU. In hiding, Tsuna is a nomad just looking for a place to call home. He ends up getting roped into the Mafia lifestyle, making friendships with the people he soon associates himself with in Vongola. He has secrets though, that is, he isn't human. With everything happening, he soon finds himself yearning for love and falling for others. Tsuna/Harem (Het) with other Slash Pairings.
1. Moving In

**Main Character:** Tsunayoshi Sawada (Badass Tsuna, not the pansy.)

**Pairing:** Tsuna x Harem (Kyoko, Haru, Adelheid Suzuki, Bianchi, Bluebell, Cervello, Chrome Dokuro, Lal Mirch and Uni. Maybe more, depends.) It's a _straight_ pairing, with _slash_ pairings with the others.

**Chapter Rating:** Rated T (There may be M in other chapters. If requested of course.)

**Warning(s):** Blood and Gore, Polygamy Relationship, Etc. **Alternate Universe! Tsuna isn't the Vongola Leader since Reborn is! He is more like his Reborn! Side.**

**Genres Displayed Throughout the Story:** Action, Adventure, School Life, Crime, Family/Friendship, Fantasy, and Romance, generally everything actually.

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah… I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Tsuna's Point Of View**

I stared silently at the city before me; my perch on top of the hospital gave me great insight. It was night when I arrived, and it looked breath taking. The lights the buildings gave illuminated the pitch-black sky, yet I could still see the sparkles of the stars.

My eyes scanned over the place quickly, a small smile forming when I noticed how peaceful everything seemed. This seemed like a great place for hiding, especially since it was a pretty serene spot.

I smiled, that accursed man wouldn't find me here!

Hoping down after seeing no one would be passing by or seeing me, I wandered the streets before looking for the place my new home would be in. I was glad I thought ahead, I would have been on the streets if I haven't!

Wandering the streets was really relaxing; it helped me unwind from everything that was happening. I found my house was actually close to some school I'd registered myself in. I didn't really care though; all I wanted to do was sleep.

My stuff was already here since I sent it beforehand, but I ignored that and headed straight to the bathroom. I stripped when the water was just right, letting the showerhead pelt me as I breathed in slowly.

I stepped out as soon as the water turned cold, wrapping a towel around my waist before hanging one over my neck. I saw my reflection on the fogged mirror and wiped at it as I brushed my teeth. My usual spikey brown hair was patted down by water, a lighter brown and blond streaks appearing randomly about as I sighed. My amber and golden orbs stared back at me.

I was told I was always… Unique. No one told me just _how_ unique I was though. The burn behind my throat snapped me out of it as I sighed, entering the bedroom to get dressed.

After slipping on a pair of green slacks, a white black beater that hugged my form and my favorite orange and white sweater, I headed out. I had a lean form, a slight pack starting to form with all the exercise I've done. I was 5'11 though, so I easily hulked over most of the others.

It was starting to turn to morning, but I didn't really care as I rushed out to get a snack.

* * *

**A/N:** Well then, this is just a little prologue. The meeting between the Vongola and Tsuna will appear on the 2nd chapter. I just need good **feedback** about this and I'll continue and hopefully update quickly. If there's not a lot of positive feedback then I might just take this down then. :/

Other then that, what do you think Tsuna is? I would like to see how creative and imaginative others could be. He's not human though, nothing but pure supernatural.

-**Mysterious Prophet**


	2. Welcome To Namimori High!

**Main Character:** Tsunayoshi Sawada (Badass Tsuna, not the pansy.)

**Pairing:** Tsuna x Harem (Kyoko, Haru, Adelheid Suzuki, Bianchi, Bluebell, Cervello, Chrome Dokuro, Lal Mirch and Uni. I've decided to add **Luce** and **Aria** to it due to someone requesting it. It'll take some time though, as everything had to develop.) It's a _straight_ pairing, with _slash_ pairings with the others.

**Chapter Rating:** Rated T (There may be M in other chapters. If requested of course.)

**Warning(s):** Blood and Gore, Polygamy Relationship, Etc. **Alternate Universe! Tsuna isn't the Vongola Leader since Reborn is! He is more like his Reborn! Side.**

**Genres Displayed Throughout the Story:** Action, Adventure, School Life, Crime, Family/Friendship, Fantasy, and Romance, generally everything actually.

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah… I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters.**

* * *

** Tsuna's Point Of View**

I grinned, my eyes glowing amber slightly after I sated my hunger. I was glad that the man I found was a homeless, surely no one would end up knowing he was gone!

My feet hauled my body to school as I rolled my shoulders at the restraining fabric of my uniform. A white shirt was under a light black sweater vest, my black pants covering my pair of black and white sneakers. The chain connected to my pants clinked as I walked.

Brown hair was back to its gratifying glory. I had a feeling today was going to be a rather… exciting day, indeed it is.

I breathed in a shuttering breath as the smell of humans entered my senses. I wasn't tempted, though, I found something peculiar about how some of the others blood smelled.

It had a sense of power… Great yet not fully developed power, and it held a hint of nature within it…

Pondering on this, I swung my bag over my shoulder. If I were a Vampire, I would have ended up massacring the student body!

My eyes caught sight of the school, and without me knowing a small smile formed. Finally, I'll have some sort of normalcy amount this life of mine.

As I walked by the student body, my enchanted hearing caught what the other students were talking of.

'_Did you see his eyes?_'

'_That's the new kid? What a freak!_'

'_He looks kinda… Scary Kyoko!_'

'_I don't know Haru… He looks kinda cute._'

'_Whoa… Do you think he's one of Reborn's friends?_'

'_What? No way! He's more… suave I guess…_'

I smirked slightly at the attention the female population gave me. It wasn't surprising. My kinds were meant to lure people in, using our charms to our advantage to get our rightful meals.

Glancing at the female who actually seemed to be immune to my charms and sent her a small innocent smile. I looked away after seeing her blush. This was all so easy!

I was about to enter the school when I was stopped; someone had their hand around my wrist.

"Ah! I'm sorry, but you're the new student right? I'm Kyoko, and this is my friend Haru!"

The blond gave a friendly smile to me, shoving her brown haired friend over to introduce her as well. "We were just wondering if you needed anyone to show you around?"

"Nice to meet you, Kyoko, Haru. My name is Tsunayoshi Arato Sawada. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

With that introduction done, I let them drag me away to the office to get my class. Turns out we have the same homeroom, so I allowed them to tug me around the school to our class.

Now here I stood, in front of 29 pairs of eyes with a half smile on my lips. My teacher was actually a baby named Reborn, and actually told us to call him as such. I actually thought he'd come up with a stupid name like Mr. Pao Pao or something.

Seems like I was just being silly!

My new friends were already situated at their seats, waving encouragingly at me for my introduction. I breathed in silently, letting it out before nodding.

"Call me Tsuna, short for Tsunayoshi. I'm 15 years old, please take care of me." From the corner of my eyes I see Reborn narrow his own at me. "Since it's rare for us to have new students, you are allowed to ask Tsunayoshi questions. You may begin."

"Where are you from?"

"Why are your eyes like that?"

"Out of all the places, why'd you come _here_?"

"Why were you with Kyoko-chan?"

"Are you single?"

I chuckled lightly, bringing both my hands up in front of me. "Everyone! Please calm down, and let me answer your questions one by one!" I didn't need to raise my voice, but I had a feeling my teacher had a slight intuition about how dangerous I could be. Needed to look casual, I needed to look human for the sake of my cover.

"I was raised in America, but born in Tokyo, Japan. My eyes are a mixture from my parents DNA; there was an… accident in the hospital I was born in when I was younger. My eyes now were the result of… that." I shivered slightly, giving in to the little story to make it more believable.

"This place looked peaceful enough, I don't like crowds that much you can say." The class seemed to shudder at that for some reason, strange…

"Ah! Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan were showing me around. If it weren't for them, I'd have been lost!" The two mentioned blushed, even though I easily could have made it on my own.

It was out of courtesy that I allowed myself to be dragged along, and the two proved to be quite nice company.

"Yes, I am single. I guess you could say I'm just looking for the right girl…" The story about my eyes and this were complete lies, I just wasn't interested in relationships right now.

It depends if the girl who catches his interest is worth it.

With that, everything seemed to blur by. Suddenly, it was lunchtime. I chuckled lightly at the ramblings going between Gokudera and Yamamoto. It was all so entertaining! Chrome and Hana was giggling with the other girls while the little kids who came out of complete nowhere played around.

I-pin and Lambo were adorable yes, but the cow just looked so… retarded for a lack of better word.

I noticed Reborn kept his eyes on me as discreetly as I could, watching me interact with everyone.

To my surprise, the people surrounding me now were the ones with the smell of nature clinging on to them. Yamamoto smelled of fresh rain, and Gokudera smelled thinly of burnt trees and cigarettes.

Kyoko smelled of flowers or a meadow, and Haru smelled of… I think it was pine, I wasn't really sure since she smelled pretty normal. Lambo smelled of an assortment of fresh foods, and I-pin smelled like garlic buns.

Chrome was interesting though, as Hana smelled completely human. Chrome looked thin, like she didn't really have anything _in_ her. Her smell seemed to seek all around her, like a mist surrounding her. It was thick too, very potent compared to others.

She smelled of a hospital, nothing but clean with a clear hint of citrus to her.

I jumped slightly when I felt her hide behind me, shrinking behind Gokudera's glare. "Get off the tenth, woman!"

It was some nickname he came up for me after I told him how many years I've been training in martial arts. He seemed impressed by it, especially when I flipped Yamamoto over as a demonstration. I think he was rather thrilled by that.

I shook my head slightly, "It's alright Gokudera. I'm fine." He huffed, scowling before sending me a grin. "As you wish, black belt!"

Biting my lip to keep from my large smile from showing, I reached behind me and grabbed Chrome's hand, as she got flustered. This was going to be interesting indeed!

* * *

**A/N:** Now heres the second chapter. It's a bit longer then the last one at least. If you want me to add anyone to the Harem, or make a crossover for something feel free to tell me and I'll do it. Leave it in the reviews or PM me.

The next chapter will have him meeting Reborn and the other Acrobalenos. I guess the more reviews the faster the update? If people really like it, I'll force myself to continue if needed.

-**Mysterious Prophet**


	3. Not So Pleasant Meetings

**Main Character:** Tsunayoshi Sawada (Badass Tsuna, not the pansy.)

**Pairing:** Tsuna x Harem (Kyoko, Haru, Adelheid Suzuki, Bianchi, Bluebell, Cervello, Chrome Dokuro, Lal Mirch and Uni. I've decided to add **Luce** and **Aria** to it due to someone requesting it. It'll take some time though, as everything had to develop.) It's a _straight_ pairing, with _slash_ pairings with the others.

**Chapter Rating:** Rated T (There may be M in other chapters. If requested of course.)

**Warning(s):** Blood and Gore, Polygamy Relationship, Etc. **Alternate Universe! Tsuna isn't the Vongola Leader since Reborn is! He is more like his Reborn! Side.**

**Genres Displayed Throughout the Story:** Action, Adventure, School Life, Crime, Family/Friendship, Fantasy, and Romance, generally everything actually.

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah… I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Tsuna's Point Of View**

"Today was... fun." I spoke to the air, bringing my right arm behind my head as support as I laid on the parks field. The smell of Chrome, Kyoko and Haru were still stuck on my senses, and I was confused by that. I mean sure, I've had sex with others before. There was Nana with my brother, Iemitsu. That was a couple months ago now, maybe even a year has passed since then. It was only for the pleasure, I thought as I watched my new friends playing within the parks playground.

I yawned, sitting up when I felt a couple more powerful presences entering the field. I stretched once more before my eyes were drawn back to the women I've met prior this morning, don't tell me... Have I finally found my Heavenly Half? Did I finally find what my life will revolve around, my soulmate? As I thought these things, my black heart started to pound.

Why were there so many? I know my many other species have a lot of mates based off power, but most of them were female with their own Yuri adventures. The only other man that had more then one wide was a friend of mine, and he only had two!

My mouth almost fell open before I smirked, I wonder what the full extent of my power really is now then.

"Enjoying yourself, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn's deep alto voice snapped me out of my reverie as several shadows overwhelmed me. I knew who Reborn was, he was one of the famous half-monsters, the Acrobalenos. His towering figure smirked at me, and I couldn't help but glare. "Your the infamous Reborn?" I tilted my head, acting oblivious. "Heh, pretty stupid to be underestimating someone you don't really know. Don't you think?" I rolled my eyes, opening my mouth to reveal my canines.

His coal orbs hardened, body tensing as if he were waiting for an attack as I spiked my Killer Intent slightly. Tsuna 1, Reborn 0.

"Ha! He got you, Reborn!" Skull shouted, his signature suit on as he held his helmet under his arm. Viper stayed quiet, instead choosing to observe. Fon smiled at me, though I could see he was calculating me as a glint entered his dark eyes. Verde snickered, covering his mouth before bringing his glasses back up to his eyes. Colonnelo grinned, leaning an arm on Lal Mirch as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Now, now... Calm down, everyone." A calm and melodic voice flowed like the wind, my eyes snapped to the source before my eyes softened. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Tsuna-kun?"

I stood slowly, a small smile filling my features as I hardly noticed everyone else crowding me. "It has, Luce-chan..." I muttered, moving to embrace the woman before lifting her off her feet. I was pulled back harshly, and my instincts clicked in.

"Back off." Reborn ordered, his pistol's barrel between my eyes. "R-Reborn! Don't point those toys at our new friend, geez haha!" Yamamoto moved forward, trying to get the weapon away from me, I knew he knew knew this wasn't a game. The steel in his eyes proved to be so.

My eyes scanned everyone again before landing on the purple haired beauty, Bianchi. I didn't know that another famous killer would be here! Shit, I cursed in my head. I'd be in trouble if they found... out...

I zoned out as my being focused on all the women's scents around me, don't tell me I've just bonded with them? "Enough, Reborn. Tsuna-kun has done nothing to mother, drop the gun." Aria's normally kind tone was gone, and in it's placed was a clipped hard edge that made everyone flinch. "Hey, Aria-chan. Glad you made it on time, where's little Uni?"

My mouth moved on it's own, my gaze moving from Reborn to the other previous Sky Acrobaleno. Aria smiled at me, "She's with Kyoko and Haru at the swings, they don't know about this Mafia business."

All eyes snapped wide to the mother, except my own, Luce and Colonnelo. "He knows?" They exclaimed, staring at me suspiciously and in shock. I couldn't help it, I laughed. Luce frowned gently before sighing, "Of course he does, after all, he is one of my most trusted companions." Lal looked over to the blond haired idiot next to her, "Why are you taking this so well?" She asked, frustrated for not knowing.

Colonnelo grinned, "Cause I've already known. Nice to see you again after all these years, Sensei."

I clicked my tongue, "A please to see you again as well. It's been way too long for the both of us." I chuckled out, rolling my shoulders before pushing the barrel of the gun out of my face.

"Seems like this'll be a long talk..." I muttered, moving to scratch my neck as I closed my eyes and yawned once more. "How fucking troublesome." Aria giggled as Luce moved closer to me, "Watch the language." She ordered, smacking me across the back of the head.

"...Fine, for you."

* * *

**Another Chapter, another day. I hoped you enjoy, and leave a review.**

**~Mysterious Prophet**

**Next Chapter:** Explanations.


End file.
